mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
List of dead characters
A list of all characters with a nonzero Deadness Attribute as of the most recent update. Confirmed deaths *Aradiabot – exploded when Aradia ascended *Tavros – impaled and thrown to his death by Vriska *Nepeta – bludgeoned by Gamzee *Vriska – impaled by Terezi *Equius – asphyxiated by Gamzee *Eridan – had his upper and lower torso auspicitised between by Kanaya's chainsaw *Feferi – killed by Eridan's wand *Pre-Scratch Mom – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Dad – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Bro – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Jane – killed by a meteor; technically revived as Nannasprite *Pre-Scratch Jake – shot from a pistol held by Jade, which was relocated mid-shot by Becquerel, who was under the influence of Tavros *Post-Scratch John *Post-Scratch Jade *Becquerel – overwritten by Dream Jade in Jade's Sprite *AR – killed by Jack Noir *WQ – killed by Jack Noir *WK – killed by Jack Noir *Pre-Scratch Kids' Black Queen – killed by Liv Tyler on Jack Noir's command *Pre-Scratch Kids' Black King – killed by Jack Noir *Trolls' Black King – killed by the trolls * – aggrieved (and thus killed) by Hussie; replaced by * – shot by Spades Slick *Itchy – beaten to death by Spades Slick *Doze – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions *Trace – killed by one of Clubs Deuce's explosions *Fin – bled to death after being shot by Diamonds Droog *Die – had his throat slit by Spades Slick *Crowbar – originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, decapitated by Spades Slick *Stitch – impaled by Spades Slick *Sawbuck – decapitated by Spades Slick's Rapier Wit *Matchsticks – ''originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, bludgeoned by Spades Slick *Eggs – had his head eaten by Hearts Boxcars *Biscuits – blown up by C4 placed in his oven with him *Quarters – originally dead, brought back through Time Shenanigans, killed by *Cans – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Hearts Boxcars – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Clubs Deuce – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Diamonds Droog – dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into *Hegemonic Brute – decapitated by Parcel Mistress *Courtyard Droll – killed by Jack Noir *Draconian Dignitary – killed after encountering Rose and Dave *Maplehoof – killed in a meteor impact *Jaspers - died of unknown causes; technically revived as Jaspersprite *Pre-Scratch Colonel Sassacre - shot by a pistol held by Pre-Scratch Jake *Troll Ancestors (except for Her Imperious Condescension) - various causes of death *Troll Lusii - various causes of death prior to the trolls' entry; technically revived as the trolls' Sprites (except for Aradia's lusus), but all died again eventually *Bilious Slick – destroyed by Jack Noir's Red Miles attack Dream selves *Dream Jake – unknown cause of death prior to entry *Dream Jade – killed saving Dream John from Prospit's moon; technically revived as Jadesprite, then essentially combined with Jade when she ascended *All the trolls bar Vriska – most killed by Jack Noir during his rampage of the troll's session; Aradia ascended as a result. Vriska's dream self had already ascended and replaced her waking self. Sollux's Prospitian Dream Self was killed, but his Dersite Dream Self had already replaced his waking self Offshoot timelines *Stitch – killed by Spades Slick *Sawbuck – killed by Spades Slick *Spades Slick – killed by Quarters in 's vision of an alternate future *Karkat – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Jack Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Terezi – killed by Gamzee in an alternate timeline, killed by Jack Noir in Terezi's vision of an alternate future *Doomed Aradiabots - killed by either Troll Session Black King or Jack Noir *Doomed Daves – one killed by the Draconian Dignitary when attempting to retrieve the MEOW code, one killed by Jack Noir due to Terezi's interference *John – killed in an alternate timeline by Typheus due to Terezi's interference *Jade – failed to enter the above alternate timeline session (because John was dead); presumably killed by a meteor Other Deadness Attributes "Half" dead Marked with half a cross on the Hussiebot image. *Sollux – killed by the Vast Glub, replaced by Dersite Dream Self, and KO'd by Eridan's wand. Last seen with blood leaking from his body due to overuse of psychic powers. Aradia has stated that he will be dead by the time the other trolls arrive at the Green Sun Presumed dead, but uncertain Marked with a question mark next to a cross on the Hussiebot image. *WV – last seen severely wounded by Jack Noir *Jane – last seen being blown up *Liv Tyler - last seen in Derse's moon before it was blown up by The Tumor, death unconfirmed. Does not appear in Hussiebot image Unknown Marked only with a question mark on the Hussiebot image. *Spades Slick - last seen near the Felt Manor having killed . Hussie has claimed to be nursing him back to health *Clover – supposedly dead in the new timeline Spades Slick transitioned into. Inexplicably appears in Doc Scratch's apartment later, but vanishes by switching places with Quarters Temporarily Dead Characters who did die but were replaced by their Dream Self, ascended to God Tier, or simply revived. *Aradia - killed by Vriska through a mind-controlled Sollux, returned as a ghost, became Aradiasprite and then Aradiabot, ascended when her Dream Self was killed by Jack Noir *Vriska - bled out after being nearly beaten to death by Aradia, ascended afterwards *Kanaya ''-'' killed by Eridan's wand, returned as a Rainbow Drinker *John - killed by Jack Noir and ascended. Later was killed again by Jack Noir and revived *Jade - killed from a shaving cream explosion set by Courtyard Droll. Ascended afterwards, combining with Jadesprite *Rose - killed by Jack Noir, replaced with Dream Self. Killed again by The Tumor's explosion and ascended *Dave - killed by Jack Noir redirecting Jade's bullets, replaced with Dream Self. Killed again by The Tumor's explosion and ascended Sad Face Sadly, the dreaded wolf head appears not to be dead. Well, it probably is dead, as it's not attached to a wolf body, but that doesn't seem to stop it from terrorising Hussie. Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Deaths